Losing Another?
by enay001
Summary: Set two years after Chris' birth, will the Charmed Ones see another sister lost? Phoebe pregnant and shacked up with a new breed of good?
1. In Which She Sees

Innocents weren't new to the Charmed Ones, had they been told they would never again see an innocent needing their help, they may have shined your shoes. Even play strip poker with you. Being a "Charmed One" meant saving lives everyday, lives of those who would make a difference, help and maybe even in the long run take over as Charmed Ones. But that day, their calling would be fulfilled was never to come, or so they believed.

Phoebe strolled into the kitchen, watching as Paige sipped from her coffee and Piper fed Chris and patted Wyatt on the butt to go watch cartoons. It had been two full years since Chris was born, they had kicked serious ass and had built upon what many demons had so eagerly tore down. Phoebe wasn't looking as sexy as she always was. Her hair was long, past her shoulders, maybe even to the small of her back. Her hips protruded from her body and her stomach was in a stage most women feared. Pregnancy. She pulled a chair and sat slowly down with her seventh month unborn kicking and grabbing at Phoebe's inner workings.

"I have been upstairs peeing for the last 15 minutes, if anyone cares" she did that sarcastic smirk she was so good at.

"That's lovely Feebs, I just wish I could be so fortunate!" Piper wiped the small mush from Chris' bib.

"Piper, how could you do this two times? I mean, really HOW? I am seven months pregnant, and already I want to never see a penis EVER again. And I mean like NEVER EVER. Yes sir-e bob."

"I hope you mean other than your husband's." A tall man seemed to descend from a ladder that appeared out of nowhere, his jeans tight and a large white t-shirt hanging to his crotch. His eyes were green and his hair blonde. He was every woman's fantasy, but there was one problem. He wasn't mortal.

"Saving people again, dear?"

"Hey Jean, when did your shift end?" Paige seemed to talk after everyone forgot her presence.

"Yep. I mean yes, Paige."

"Jean, do you see Wyatt? He's not here. You don't have to use the whole mommy and me language Piper seems to be brainwashing him with. Besides, our child is what we have to worry about. Half witch half Descendor. I mean if my child has to help innocents by climbing down a ladder invisible to the mortal's eye and whispering into their ear; telling them that they have a purpose, I'm going to leave the marriage"

"And ruin what beautiful stair stepping feet your child could have?" Piper chimed in, with baby Chris smiling at tow.

"I'm out, a charge is paging me. Hah, pun. I'm Paige being pag-" a slight blue light blended with tiny little crystals lifted and rose through the ceiling.

"And besides Phoebe, mommy and me classes are what your future holds", Piper picked Chris up and walked out into the sunroom where Wyatt was busy using telekinesis to bang things and play with the blinds.

"Were you serious?"

"You bet your ass I am"

Phoebe steadily rose from the chair and straddled to the counter and picked up the mug Paige was holding ready to bring it to the sing. A premonition scorched her eyes as she squeezed them shut to see.

It was Paige, Piper, and Phoebe running through the foyer, past the stairwell and into the dining room. A tall man with the shadows hiding his face followed, sending an energy ball towards Piper. A loud ringing bell sounded and Piper froze the room. The clock was striking 12 pm. Phoebe ran through the other room, back by the stairwell and tapped the demon on the back. She lifted her body into the air and threw a front kick. The demon grabbed her leg and flung her to his left as she flew into the stairwell landing and rolled down to the second landing knocked out. Piper blew up his arm, as it regenerated, Paige orbed a blessed dagger and waited. She released it as it caught him in the neck. He waved his arm in agony, sending Paige into the wall, crashing through into the sunroom where Wyatt played and Chris orbed away. Piper by reflex froze him, as he pushed it away he began to approach. He became an inch away, and grabbed her by the neck, he smirked and Paige seemed to kick him in the back, sending Piper over the table and into a potted plant. All the noise had distracted Paige as his hand ripped through the area her heart was, he clenched and pulled; Paige falling back, her heart in his hand. Her powers drifted into Phoebe's body, exactly where the baby was.

"UH." Phoebe began gasping for air and fell back, caught by the small rug newly installed. Piper came running, seeing Jean and Phoebe both down on the floor. Jean? Why was he on the floor. A tall man, with black eyes, and two fangs all downed in black clothes and a top hat pushed Piper out of the way and approached. Suddenly orbing sounds filled the house. Who?


	2. In Which The Future Promises

Paige ran for the kitchen, she saw two of her sisters lying on the floor and saw Jean? Why was Jean even here? He was a Descendor, in many ways a white lighter, called up to the heavens, to a train station like place where ladders that transcended into the clouds all stood in rows, able to climb down and appear before an innocent, where he and the ladder were completely unable to be seen by mortals. That was the least of her worries, a strong force grabbed her and flung her over as she crashed over the counter, smacked her head on the sink and fell back into a slump, crying in agony.

Piper arose and grabbed a small bucket of toys, she counted to 3 and rolled it over where the demon was distracted, she ran to Paige grabbed her arm and Paige lifted herself up; grabbing Phoebe's arm they orbed out. The attic was the safest place to be, Paige placed two crystals close to the door and two others behind two boxes, to hide them. It was a rather large square but he would be unable to get them, and the Book of Shadows was out of his reach.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Paige asked looking for marks.

"No, but you won't be. Paige please do not go down there, I had a vision, he literally took your heart out. He's strong. The baby kicked after the premonition occurred sending me in a UH and then I must have fainted from saying that while losing air."

"Not only that, but he picked me right off, I should've seen him, it was as if he was right behind me."

"He picked you off? Look at my head!" Paige yelled with pain as she touched the bleeding scar on the back of her head.

The attic door swung open, and the sisters grabbed themselves close. A large blue light swallowed the demon in a dome shaped field. Paige eyed him. He looked like a man with bad fashion taste. Piper grabbed the Book, and she began lightly flipped through it, as the pages turned themselves and stopped at a page with the title "End".

"It says, End." Piper shrugged her shoulders, as Paige began to read.

"End, a demon called from the darkest of shadows by a higher being, to destroy enemies that have for a while been unstoppable. He is least of the demon ranking, but nearly one of the strongest. The reason others can control him, is they have a light-wielding dagger able to show him his past, the once salvageable human form he was. He tastes the hearts of one victim to heal this suffering pain within, and brings the body back to the man who ordered it, and asks for a feeding of darkness in order to take out the other two. Highly dangerous."

"What the hell?"

"That would explain your heart being ripped out." Phoebe let it slip out, she knew Paige was holding back the tears and emotion; she was frightened of that demon.

"Basically, it's an assassin afraid of his past, which is what the people who order him around use against him. He does a little heart rip --" She choked a little and went on, "then he goes and kills the others he was sent after. I guess in the end, the shadows engulf him back to his prison."

"Rat tah geta go ji Moe!" the demon smirked and the field shimmered into his hands. "Amazed at what witches still do not know." he began to step forward.

"Ah!" Piper let out a scream and he froze in place, "C'mon!"

They ran around his frozen statue and scaled down the stairs and went into the foyer, hidden behind furniture. He appeared facing them. But how; Piper yelped in surprise. The ceiling was overcast in shadows, the room felt cold and clammy. Phoebe side kicked him onto the floor as they scuttled, more like ran through the through the foyer, past the stairwell and into the dining room.

"This is how it happens!" Phoebe cried out.

The tall man began approaching them, shadows hiding his face; he sent an energy ball, and twice the size they'd ever seen towards Piper. A loud ringing from the clock sounded through the room. Piper froze everything she could. Phoebe didn't move a muscle but ordered Paige to orb the ball at him. She took it in her hand and let the room unfreeze to send it back into his chest. It gathered him of his feet and seemed to have flown with him into a nearby wall. It fell as if paper. Paige began to call a blessed dagger, and Phoebe stopped her. Piper blew up his arm just as Phoebe was stopping Paige. He waved his arm, and Phoebe and Paige flew past both sides of Piper into two corners. The demon laughed, he chuckled, and he even began to pat his knees as if the best joke in the universe was told. By reflex Piper froze him, he pushed through it, and his arm regenerated. He was inches away, when he sent Piper over the table and into a potted plant. Paige rose in unison with Phoebe. They both ran towards him, kicking him, and trying hard to fight him, he grabbed Phoebe's arm and spun her around banging her head into a portrait where he kicked her in the small of her back and watched her collapse backwards before him. While all that, Paige kicked him in the back, and pushed the same blessed dagger right into his neck. A faint noise became clearer and Paige half distracted; wait it ceased. Piper stood up watching as the whole room froze again. She was getting stronger with her gift. The demon was tired of these games. He sent another energy ball at her, which amazingly she dodged, front falling into a roll, which she stood up and eyed him. All 3 stood in silence. Paige stepped back. The demon turned on his heel, and grabbed Paige by the throat; he yanked her heart out, and let her drop to the floor. He fell through the floor, as all the rooms seemed to light up again. Piper let out a gasp, a scream that popped the chandeliers. She gathered Paige in her arms.

Paige began to breathe, panting, and then her face went blank. Her body jolting. She was gone.


	3. In Which It Ends

Piper sat there cradling Paige in her arms. She was mighty. She was a Charmed one, this morning her children were in her hair now blood and sweat was in the same place. She wasn't ready to bury another sister, not yet. She stood and walked to Phoebe, who was out cold, she held her hand and reached for Paige's. The essence of Paige's gift hadn't left so hopefully her magic was still intact.

"The power of three calls for your aide, the power of three wishes the skies to cross, Now forbade to my command and bring the sleek darkness to a lightened loss"

The room seemed to drift before her eyes, Paige drifted into it as did Phoebe. Piper as if in a vision was seeing what had just happened. She froze ti and Piper shielding their eyes. It awoke Phoebe as she pulled herself up and witnessed nothing but blinding white. It ended with the demon on his knees, crying and muffling his voice with his hat. She had succeeded. She had won.

"GO!" she barked the command, splitting a bit on her chin. He jumped at it as if he were a soldier off into enemy lines. He grabbed Paige and yanked her heart, he smiled and shadows fell before his feet.

"NOOOOO!" Piper jumped after him and fell onto nothing but the floor. Phoebe let out a breathe and began to scream, to ask why God had let this happen. Paige was meant to die.


	4. In Which The Old Becomes New

Another burial, and all that was left were two mourning sisters who had been here nearly 5 years ago. The same cemetery, the exact same funeral home and even worse but it seemed the limo driver was the same. It was a practical joke, it had to have been. Two sisters gone. Paige had been buried with her power. It never left. It was as if, it had held on, even into death.

On the way home it hit Phoebe like a premonition. She could call for Paige's heart, with Paige's power. She could channel Paige and call her heart into Paige's body. It was the only way they could get the Charmed Ones up and running and stop The End. It was literal and tangy, The End, such a nasty thought. One single creature once mortal, able to topple the Charmed Ones and even able to rip the beating heart out of Paige, their baby sister.

Phoebe threw open the manor door, ran up the stairs and put out the Black crystals, white could channel ghosts and keep evil within a sanctioned zone. Black did the opposite, channeled evil but kept good in a zone. It was to keep Wyatt and Chris in their bedroom, playing and out of trouble.

Phoebe sat in the attic and ordered that the body of Paige be returned it's heart. She wasn't sure if it worked, and she was unsure if Paige was safe, but she knew somehow in her stomach, that Paige had been restored and she wasn't safe yet.


	5. In Which THEY Return

Paige looked around the cemetery, what? Was she really standing over her own grave. She smiled with unease. Tears streamed down her cheeks but she felt numb. She called for the rose at her feet, but no emotions were in her and she hadn't meant to call but the rose lifted into a blue sparkle and flung past the hand she had placed out. She wasn't intact with her powers. She closed her eyes and envisioned the manor. Orbs circled her body, she saw the cemetery, then she saw blue skies and she saw her street and then the attic's wooden floor.

"PHOEBE?" she screamed out.

"What?" Phoebe looked up at her from the couch amazed but not sounding it.

"I was dead?" she couldn't spit it out, she felt cheesy with that kind of question.

"Yeah, a whole 2 days and 14 hours. It wasn't too rough was it? We have to vanquish this demon." She stood and walked out of the room.

What? That's all. 10 more hours and 3 days would have passed since Paige no longer felt her heart beating, or breathe on her neck, she wasn't going to realize yet that maybe this would be her only chance to live again.

"Oh and I missed you!" Phoebe ran back into the attic and grasped Paige close, sobbing and wetting Paige's burial dress with tears.

It was a relief, as Paige went with Phoebe down the stairs and saw Piper tending to her children. Piper turned at the slight notice of another person. She sprung up from her crouching position and then smiled and began to hug and kiss her sister. This was something that never happened. Phoebe knew she could've pulled it off for Prue, possibly? But the thought scared her and made her regret she didn't try. She pushed it out of her head.

"We don't have much time. Piper! That demon lost his bounty, won't he be back?"

It was a sudden jerk in the carpet, sending the tree toppling over a safety gate, as Chris and Wyatt orbed in unison into their playpen. Piper slid over the newly polished floor into a chair set out. Phoebe lay with Paige breathing hard. It wasn't unusual they fell back that hard, but it still hurt. He was there, The End. Jean seemed to scale air to land on his feet. The ladder rose back into the air. The demon didn't notice him. It was more of his mortal half that the End was of. Jean lunged at the End knocking him over into a potted plant and three smaller vases. Jean began his whispering, his true power. He was a Descendor, able to contact others through a chanting voice.

"They're not worth this. My sanity. They control good. I must go back and retrieve what I can. They're not worth this. My sanity ----" the demon threw a punch at absolute air acknowledging another was in the room, sending Jean back into a corner.

"You won't have her. You won't." Piper rose to her feet and blew up a small chair behind him.


	6. In Which It Ends

Phoebe seemed to kick off of the floor and levitated for a brief second able to fling a small vase at the demon. The debris and flowers out of water was nothing as he stepped over the glass and reached for Piper. She grasped onto his arms as he plucked her off her feet and she felt the energy surging through her. She felt him ready to kill her. She cried out, Phoebe shimmered. REPLAY, was all that Piper could think. She shimmered?

Phoebe took her hands up to his ears and just like her premonition shown in 2009, the demon rose with Phoebe as electric shocks vibrated through his body. She wasn't ready to watch two sisters die. She waited and signaled Piper to blow up the demon. The explosion sent her flying into a land on the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Piper gasped.

"I dabbled in black magic to bring back Paige." She reached for a small dagger and launched it at Piper, who with great aim froze it midair not even a foot from her face. Phoebe shimmered again.

It was a stupid ending to the way they had been living, since The End plagued them. Phoebe was now evil, and what did that mean?

THE END

There might be a follow up story with a set of 4 chapters chronicling the whole mishaps of Paige and Piper and the Evil Phoebe.


End file.
